Destiny Nah,we're fangirls
by TheFluidGender
Summary: This is a colab between KyraoftheLostVoid23 and AlexistheElitrope based off some youtube comments.


**this is a oneshot thats post canon and on crack. XD enjoy!**

Alexis and Syra stare at the light coming from the door that supposedly was destroyed but was rebuilt using the ultimate powers of a fangirl.

"Okay, the door is rebuilt, now it's time to go get them," Alex says and smirks.

"I'll get Yami," Syra says and races into the light. Shouts are heard, and she soon comes out dragging Yami by his tricolor hair.

"Your turn," she tells Alex.

Syra smiles her amethyst colored eyes gleaming with excitement, her long deep brown hair that settled at her mid thighs with the ends sharing the same elegant color as her eyes with a single section only long enough to drape over her chest purely purple in a very loose braid. Her bangs were ragged but pretty and her face lovely. Syra wore a punk-style outfit, the same style as Yugi and Yami, she wore a black choker that has a purple wing attached to a silver stud, a purple rube top that showed her cleavage a bit with a jacket the same style as Yugi but jet black and one sleeve rolled up a bit wearing silver belt bracelets and black fingerless gloves. Her skirt was short but modest because she wore shorts beneath it, she had white thigh-high socks with knee-high black boots. She was far taller than Yami and Yugi standing at the height of 6'1". She glanced to Yami who was sighing and growled, "pipe down your Aibou needs you!" Her voice stern but compassionate as she waited for Alexis to return with Bakura.

Alexis comes out of the light, her brown hair messed up, her brown eyes aglow, and towing a struggling Bakura on her shoulder. She plops him on the ground and stands to her full height of 5'8".

"Bakura, I don't care if life is good there, your hikari needs you! You left him!"

Despite her small stature, Alexis seemed to look threateningly over Bakura.

Alexis fixes her long brown hair so it swoops over her left eye and brushes off her black miniskirt with dark brown leggings underneath. From the knee down, she wears black boots, and from the waist up she wears a blue tank top with black jacket.

Syra walks to her and throws her right arm around the younger girl. "Hehe nice job! See women CAN control idiot men when needed!" She pulls out a deck from the belt pocket draped to her side (like Yugi's belt) and sits down with it in her hand. She sits in a VERY un-ladylike position and if it weren't for her shorts the two spirits would be seeing her underwear. Syra didn't really care, rather she was far more focused on her duel monsters deck. "Hey Alexis! Check out these new cards! I finally got the booster pack I wanted! I totally scored!"

"Seriously? That's awesome!" Alexis goes over as the start looking through the booster pack, much to the confusion of the spirits.

"Why did you bloody wankers take us from the afterlife if you're just going to open bloody booster packs?" Demands Bakura.

"Oh that's right," says Alexis. "We need to get you guys back to Domino. But first... let's finish going through the cards."

Both spirits facepalm.

~When the girls finish after several escape attempts by Bakura~

"Okay, let's head off," say Alexis, releasing Bakura from where he sits tied to a pillar with all his 'tools' confiscated. "Do you wanna go the long way or the "special" way Syra?"

Syra smirks. "Lets go the "special" way."

Yami and Bakura look slightly scared at this point.

"Erm, what exactly do you mean, "special" way?" Asks Yami.

"You'll see," Syra and Alexis reply in unison.

Syra gives a card to Alexis, "here you are my dear!" The card was none other than the blue eyes white dragon! Yami gasped a bit when he saw it, "h-how do you have that Syra?!" Syra smirked then leaned over a bit showing her cleavage and both boys blush and she speaks in a slightly seductive tone, "I have my ways, but I asked very nicely and he agreed to let me borrow it for the day" the two boys were dumbfounded then she added "with these I got him to be a nice boy~" she holds up multiple pictures of Jounouchi "Seto loves his puppy~" **(we ship em to death. Puppyshipping forever!)** Syra puts them away then pulls out a card which happens to be Red Eyes Black Dragon. She looks to Alexis, "ready? " the other girl nods then they both cry out, "COME FORTH OUR DRAGONS!" The cards glow brightly then roars echo as the two mighty beasts stand beside their current masters, "time to go~" said the girls in perfect unison, each of them grabbed their 'prize'. Syra grabbed Yami while Alexis got Bakura. They then got on their dragons and flew to Domino. Syra made a call to Yugi and Ryou saying to meet them at the game shop. Syra holds Yami and jumps off her dragon which then returned to its owner Jounouchi then Alexis did the same and blue eyes returned to Seto along with the pictures. Syra and Alexis drag their 'presents' to the door and then Syra kicks the door wide open yelling "I'M HOME!" She then drags Yami inside to Yugi who had tears falling, Yugi then looked at Syra and hugged her tightly nuzzling her chest, he spoke between sobs, "you kept your promise! You made my wish come true! Thank you Syra!" She smiled blushing a bit, she had a slight crush on the boy but never let it grow to be more than that. Yami stood up and dusted off then looked to Yugi. He spoke in a calm tone "Yugi, I need to tell you something," he blushed softly, "Yugi I- I love you aibou..." Yugi tackled Yami and kissed him passionately, the two girls blushed, the young boy smiled, "I love you too Yami" Syra smiled, "I'm happy for you little one..." she then proceeded to her room.

Alexis turns to Bakura and Ryou, ignoring the tricolor haired boys. Ryou has tears in his eyes as he stares at Bakura.

"'Kura..." he says. "You came back."

"Well, against my will thanks to this bug- ow! I mean of course I came back," he says rubbing his head where Alexis swatted him.

"Thank you Alexis," says Ryou, a bright smile on his face. He looks at Bakura again and starts to cry. Immediately Bakura races to Ryou and wraps him in his arms.

"Yanushi... " he murmurs,wiping away Ryou's tears. "Don't cry. Tears don't suit you."

"K-kura?" Asks Ryou, slightly alarmed.

"Ryou, I... oh, to the bloody shadow realm with this!"

Bakura captures Ryou's pale lips with his own in a kiss the was filled with passion and emotion. After a few moments, the Latinos break apart for air.

"Kura, I... Does this mean that..."

"I'm in love with you Ryou."

"I-I love you too 'Kura."

"My work here is done," smirks Alexis as she heads upstairs to Syra's room, leaving the two new couples alone.

Syra was sitting on her bed sighing. Her usually happy demeanor was non-existent for some reason. It worried her best friend Alexis who could tell something was bothering her tall friend. Syra mumbled out a sentence but Alexis didn't catch it. Alexis sighed then sat beside her saddened friend "Syra what's wrong?" Syra looked up and buried her face in Alexis's shirt sobbing terribly, "I hate it... I told myself that I had to get them together for Yugi's sake but... I still love him! It hurts so bad... everyone has a love but I- I have nothing..." Alexis sighed then smiles, "Syra love is not fair but the fact remains that they are meant for each other. All we got to do is be strong and smile for them." Syra nodded in defeat her lovely amethyst eyes a bit dull. But she smiled even though she cried.

Two weeks pass and the boys are happy while Syra and Alexis had begun writing a story. Syra drew the story in Manga format and the two were pleased with their work.

The book was published and the two became billionaires since it was so successful. They settled down in a nice penthouse where they played duel monsters each day in their own personal duel arena which they upgraded to be 100x better than the kc ones. It was fun and each had no problems now just fun times. Though they did have two very sexy butlers which made them happy.


End file.
